Iguales de datos, diferentes mundos
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Todos al final somos diferentes, lo que nos hace iguales.


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

Fic creado para intercambio Withe Elephan y es para Beautiful-Sadness. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

**Iguales de datos, diferentes mundos**

**-/-**

Esas fechas eran para estar con la familia, convivir, divertirse, y un etcétera de cosas relacionadas a lo positivamente simbólico de la fecha. ¿Y por qué no? Eso era lo que ellos terminaban diciéndose cada que tocaba una reunión para festejar la Navidad y que por escuela, o diferentes cosas, se les dificultaba asistir. Así que, simplemente buscaban la manera y al final, aunque en un principio pareciera imposible, el resultado siempre era el mismo: todos, aunque fuera un poco tarde, lograban estar ahí y reír hasta que el estómago les dolía.

–Reto –los ojos castaños relucieron peligrosos sin siquiera dar brazo a torcer mientras tomaba su segundo vaso de sake en la ronda y lo dejaba cabeza abajo al centro. Justo a su lado se encontraban dos botellas, una nueva y otra recién abierta de la bebida.

El pelirrojo dudó algunos segundos mirando a su alrededor sin saber qué podría ser bueno. A su lado todos esperaban intrigados ya que, después de todo Koushiro no se destacaba por ser la persona más atrabancada del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de ideas, ahí era otra cosa.

–Bien… –y apuntó al guardarropa de Sora, dueña de la casa donde se encontraban y de cuya cual, la mamá no se encontraba en casa por razones de vacaciones–. Ponte un vestido de Sora durante las próximas dos horas.

Tai se quedó callado, miró a Sora, a él, a Sora y después el closet y suspiró bajito rezongando que hubiera sido mucho mejor idea haber abierto el pico confesando con quien había tenido una cita la semana pasada; pero bueno, eso era un tema que no quería tocar y tampoco, recordar… Así que la única opción terminaba siendo esa, lo malo es que tampoco se había parado a pensar las consecuencias.

–Pienso que esa polera rosa con bombones que cuelgan… –Mimi se había adelantado prontamente y detrás no menos lenta estaba Sora quien le seguía la discusión del mejor color para la piel tostada de su amigo–. Pero Sora, ¿café? No, el café se le fundirá, mejor que sea azul, siempre he pensado que se le ve bien ese tono –y le guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta al aludido mientras le mostraba un bonito vestido en ese color. Algo demasiado corto para el gusto de Tai.

–¡Olvídalo! –negó retúndame husmeando qué otra cosa podía encontrarse que fuera más cómoda atinando por un short corto en tono amarillo con una blusa naranja.

–¿Bromeas Tai? –Mimi le quiso arrancar los accesorios pero éste no se dejo, lo que hizo a la castaña dar de saltos intentado quitárselos–. Tai, ¡eso no tiene gracia! ¿Acaso no tienes sentido de la moda?

–¡Oye! –Sora, a su lado se quejó, después de todo era ropa suya.

–Chicas, chicas, tranquilas… –Yamato al rescate. Tai casi casi lo agradeció, cuando vio como éste tendía un bikini amarillo pollito y sonreía ampliamente–. Es claro que esto debería usar.

–¡Ishida! –Sora, rojo granate, le arrancó la prenda y la escondió tras su espalda.

–Lo siento –se disculpó con esa sonrisa que solía derretir a cualquiera, en especial a una compañera llamada Jun que no dejaba de acosarlo–, pero no sabía que tenías algo así. Apuesto que se te ve bien.

Sora bajó la mirada encogiéndose y asintió poquito antes de marcharse al primer cajón para guardarla.

–Vaya Yamato, no sabía que tenías afiche por esas cosas –la otra fémina se le pegó y coqueteó abiertamente–. ¿No quieres acompañarme a la playa la próxima vez?

Algo incómodo éste miró al lado contrario, Tachikawa se encontraba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, y se rascó la cabeza intentando no pensar en lo que fuera que pensaba porque las mejillas iban a delatarlo.

Tai sonrió y empujó a éste que, de no haberse impulsado hacia atrás, probablemente hubiera pasado eso que había estado evitando desde que Mimi decidió divertirse a sus costillas tras la rotura de su relación con el pelirrojo.

–¡Tai!

–Caramba Yamato, ¿por qué tan rojo?

–Agrr, ¡cállate!

Cambiando su humor Sora suspiró pesado y se puso entre ambos. –No comiencen. Tai, tú ponte ese vestido o lo que quieras y ya terminemos con esto.

El indignado arrebató lo primero que vio y con media vuelta se fue al baño dejando atrás a un Yamato que le sacaba la lengua, y olvidado, a ese sentimiento de tener tregua por ese día mientras comenzaba a maquinar su estrategia. El rubio iba a terminar pagándoselas, ¿y que mejor que ponerle la vía fácil a Mimi? Sólo necesitaba un muérdago para su venganza…

––

Y sí, encontraría un maldito muérdago o millones de ser necesario, ¡pero Yamato iba a pagárselas de todas a todas!

–Debo decir que te va ese tono.

Hikari había parecido seria con aquel comentario, pero lo único que provocó fue que Tai desviara la mirada y soltará un par de cosas ininteligibles que no había que ser genios para saber que eran ofensivas.

Maldita fuera la hora en que el rubio entró y lo sacó de su concentración para elegir algo que ponerse. Ahora se cargaba un vestido aún más corto que el que Mimi le ofreciera, de un tono rojo y sin mangas. Agrrr, como odiaba recordar las carcajadas de todos al verlo.

–Entonces… ¿no fue con Jun?

Yamato negó por undécima vez y antes que la pregunta continuara, levantó la mano indicando que se detuviera. –Una pregunta a la vez, por favor –y Mimi arrugó las cejas en un berrinche. Llevaba tiempo indefinido intentando que su rubio amigo le dijera en presencia de quien había escrito aquella canción que tanto le gustaba, pero fuera de confesar que el mérito era de alguien más, no se sabía nada. Y es que, para la castaña estaba muy claro que aquel sentimiento con el que cantaba, no podía ser sólo porque sí.

–Veamos… –la mirada azul se deslizó buscando su próxima victima pero claro, al volver a divisar a Tai no pudo evitar reírse casi a carcajada abierta, a lo que tuvo una rumiante contestación de ruidos indescifrables. Ya se sabía preparado que aquel gesto sólo le prevenía que le esperaba pagar los platos rotos, sólo que mientras se divertía todo lo que podía–, Jyou.

El nombrado saltó para después ajustarse los lentes, parecía haber estado en otro lugar que no fuera ahí.

–¿Verdad o reto?

Hubo un silencio largo y entonces se escuchó un nada seguro. –Verdad.

–Bien –Yamato sonrió–. Jyou, ¿quién era esa niña linda del centro comercial?

El aludido casi escupió el sake que justo se bebía. –¿Cómo es que…?

–No preguntes, mejor contesta.

Éste le miró raro. –Bueno… –pausa–, estudiamos juntos, eso es todo.

–¡Mentira! –Tai saltó–. Vamos Jyou, no miras así a una pollita sólo porque si.

–¿Tu también Taichi?

Lo que ninguno diría es que aquel día ambos estaban comiendo paleta de uva en la heladería de aquel lugar (clasificada sólo para niñas) tras una buena resaca que se habían llevado al componer una canción que el rubio necesitaba con urgencia la siguiente semana.

Bajo tanta presión el de cabello azul soltó un –Ahhh –se quitó los lentes y mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz agregaba–. Sí, somos compañeros de clase, en eso no estoy mintiendo y bueno, hemos salido algunas veces.

Mimi saltó, sus ojos brillantes de la emoción. –¡Superior, debes contarlo todo!

Rojo de las mejillas, alzó las manos y negó pronto. –¿Eh? No, bueno…, ¡n–no es para tanto Mimi!

–Claro que sí –y la castaña ya estaba separando–. Mañana sin… No, espera –movió algunas cosas en su celular y tras parecer contenta por fin lo guardó–… El próximo martes a las tres, sin-fal-ta.

Y sin poder negar a esa sonrisa, bajó el rostro derrotado y asintió.

–Bueno, ¿quién sigue?

Todos miraron al mayor.

–Oh…, bueno… –deslizó la mirada entre los presentes–. Hi… –Pero ésta giró a verle y pestañó atenta. Jyou se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada–. Vaya, es complicado. Eh… Yamato.

El nombrado le vio y enarcó una ceja.

–¿Verdad o reto?

Tai, que se había acomodado cómodamente, se levantó como resortito y observó expectativo, casi casi la sonrisa tatuada ya en el rostro.

El rubio lo miró, miró a Tai, después a todos y entonces nuevamente al de pelo azul. Después creó un ruidito de pensarlo minuciosamente sopesando en las posibilidades de qué ridículo pasaría, o sobre qué problema se encontraría al responder.

–¿Reto?

Algo, sólo algo así chiquito le picó alertándole que quizás, y sólo quizás, había cometido una gran equivocación al seleccionar esa opción. clasificada sólo para niñas

Jyou se ajustó los lentes y con una sonrisa le acercó el vaso para que bebiera mientras con la otra mano tomaba la botella y aguardaba para rellenarlo.

A Tai le gustó eso.

–Bien Yamato, entonces te reto a que termines media botella.

Silencio.

El rubio observó el sake y tragó en seco. Es decir, bueno, ya se había emborrachado un par de veces, de cerveza y al lado de Tai en su casa, pero no con los demás. Además… Miró a Tai, traía una sonrisa que no podía borrársele.

–Si no quieres, entonces puedes cantar esa canción tan de moda, a la persona con la que la escribiste…

Mimi saltó inmediatamente. –¿Superior Jyou sabe quién fue?

Los ojos azules examinaron bien al otro quien le regresó un silencio secreto y, tras tragar saliva, se tomó de jalón el primer vaso de varios. Lo que hizo que la castaña bufara e inflara los mofletes con disgusto comentando algo de que _no era justo que el superior lo supiera y ella no_.

Entrando ya en el último vaso, Yamato creó un mohín de mareo, se retiró sudor y soltó un desagradable eructo que terminó disculpándose inmediatamente y después soltándose en carcajada por algo que, al parecer, sólo él entendía.

El timbre sonó, y mientras Tai se burlaba y Mimi le servía el segundo vaso a una Sora completamente granate, Hikari se levantó y desapareció, reapareciendo junto a la compañía de otro rubio, mayor a ella pero menor a los demás.

–Buenas noches.

Sora, quien se ahogaba en su propia vergüenza cerca de una fotografía del vocalista de TeenageWolf y Mimi que reía a carcajada abierta junto a los demás, excepto un echado encima de la mesa Yamato, vio a los dos menores y tapándose el rostro corrió al baño.

–¿Sucedió algo?

La castaña de cabellera larga se secó las lágrimas y, aún sosteniendo una mano sobre el estómago, aleteó con la otra intentando hablar; pero era tanta su diversión que apenas pudo soltar palabras como "_besar_" "_foto_" y "_reto_"

Entonces Hikari le aclaró a Takeru, recién llegado, lo que estaban jugando, la dinámica, y el tipo de castigos hasta el momento. Aquello aclaró mucho del estado de su hermano mayor.

Takeru sonrió mientras esperaba, eso hizo que incluso a la propia Mimi se le erizara la nuca.

Tai dudó tanto tiempo que cuando menos se dio cuenta, el primer vaso de sake estaba frente a sus ojos. Y también el segundo.

–Tai, si sigues sin responder, te terminarás la botella que comenzó mi hermano.

El castaño frunció la boca y decidió por fin. –Verdad.

–¿Exactamente qué estabas haciendo el otro día en el baño cuando…?

Tai escupió el sake y negó. –¡Reto!

Takeru sonrió, si es que se podía, un poco más. Ahí el mejor amigo del hermano supo que, de angelito, éste no tenía nada.

–Bueno…, en dado caso… –éste meditó y, tras contemplarlo meticulosamente asintió–. Entonces deberás combinar tu gran vestido con alguno que otro accesorio…

–¡Koushiro!

El aludido intentó ponerse serio, pero volvió a reír cuando los largos aretes de Tai se agitaron al éste moverse bruscamente golpeando la mesa y el brillo labial enmarcó sus labios.

Más risas.

Ya al segundo vaso el pelirrojo se obligó a poner atención y decidirse.

–Ver-jaja-dad.

–¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Mimi?

Tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña se callaron de golpe, la segunda con el pecho latiéndole fuerte.

Tai sonrió. –¿Y bien Koushiro?

El aludido miró de refilón a un lado donde se encontraba Mimi y se rascó la mejilla algo nervioso. –Bueno…

–¡Y nada de mentir! –acusó sin previó aviso Tai quien no aguanta la sed de venganza. Sabía de ante mano que lo que contestaría el pelirrojo era difícil y que, de igual manera si consideraba reto, sería mucho más provechoso para él. Literalmente le estaba acorralando.

El pelirrojo guardó un poco de silencio durante algunos segundos y para cuando acordó, Tai le estaba acercando un vasito de sake, éste le sonreía descarado.

–…¿?

–Penalización –y mostró que había tardado ya más de un minuto en responder, a lo que las reglas decían que por cada cinco minutos tardíos, uno debería ingerir un vaso.

Así como lo tomó se lo pasó de golpe y frunció la boca en conjunto con las cejas en un gesto de disconformidad. Él no era adepto al alcohol. Tosió un poco aminorando la garganta reseca y suspiró.

Silencio.

–¿Entonces?

Esos ojos negros miraron brevemente a todos y al llegar a los castaños de aquella persona a la que había querido tanto, no resistieron la mirada y bajaron hasta ver sus manos.

–En realidad me interesa alguien…

Hubo gestos de asombro.

Tai arqueó una ceja. –Explícate.

Koushiro negó, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-/-

/Digimundo, dos años atrás/

Aquella tarde estaba soleada en el mundo digital y, no es que a él no le gustaran los días así, pero ese en particular, prefería estar resguardado del calor en la comodidad que la casa le brindaba. Además…

Miró a un lado, Gennai estaba terminando de desempolvar unas cosas mientras hervía el té que tan amablemente le hubiera ofrecido.

–Veo que te ha ido bien. Me alegra escuchar eso.

Kou sonrió sinceramente con aquel confort que el anciano le brindaba; se había acostumbrado a su presencia y calidez tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta. Desde que comenzase a estar deprimido cuando la relación con Mimi no funcionara hacia un año, fue a terminar vagando en el Digimundo en busca de nuevos Digimons, sus conductas, los parámetros numéricos que manejaban y todo aquello que ocupara su mente. Y en aquel momento ahí estuvo él. Dando de comer algo parecido a pajaritos y con la paciencia como si el tiempo no existiera, el hombre estaba en medio de la zona del Inicio rodeado de unos cuantos digimons bebés.

Aquella vez se había quedado conversando con él durante un par de horas sin notar como el mundo afuera dejaba de importar. Suponía que ese había sido el inicio de todo ya que, tras aquella charla tan acogedora terminó pensándolo tanto que a la siguiente semana se encontraba en su casa visitándolo con la excusa vaga de querer retomar donde se hubieran quedado.

Cosas innecesarias.

Fue claro para el pelirrojo que su presencia fue gratamente recibida. Así que aquellas visitas se convirtieron en semanales donde el sábado dejaba de ser suficientemente largo que se extendía hasta el domingo. Incluso Koushiro sin darse cuenta fue tomando la libertad de hacer unos cambios a la casa del mayor, a lo que terminó disculpándose infinidad de veces al sorprenderse de ello. Gennai sólo se carcajeó.

No estaba seguro de las razones de que sucediera así, pero estaba conforme con los resultados actuales. Y estaba seguro que la evolución que continuaba iba a gustarle. O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Inclinó el rostro apoyándose en su mano cómodamente encajando el codo a un lado del juego de ajedrez que estaba sobre la mesa, y sonrió.

De eso hacía un año ya…

–¿Manzanilla?

Gennai terminó de espolvorear canela encima del líquido chocolate y al girarse caminó lento hasta él dándole aquel recipiente cóncavo. –Con una pizca de menta –y se sentó al frente observando el tablero.

–Jaque.

Las cejas rojas se fruncieron con aquel movimiento que no había previsto y tras intentar agarrar la torre se arrepintió, fue por la taza de té y bebió tan de golpe que… –¡Ahgg! –La dejó de golpe a un lado y sacando la lengua se abanicó.

Gennai, quien había abierto los ojos preocupado, los apretó y creó un mohín divertido ante el acontecimiento. Pero fue poco lo que duró. Para cuando Koushiro se diera cuenta, el anciano había caído al piso, y la taza lo imitó pero sobre la mesa embarrando un par de piezas como la reina y el rey.

–¡Gennai!

El pelirrojo, con los ojos abiertos de horror, se levantó apurado para recogerlo, pero el anciano se retorcía apretándose el pecho y con todo el rostro contorsionado. En sus forcejos soltaba pequeñas exclamaciones de dolor.

–¡¿Gennai?!

Y su imagen parpadeó como si fuera a desaparecer, empujó a quien le sostenía y tras más pelea vino una fuerte luz que lo envolvió todo, de manera tan intensa que nada pudo verse. Si Koushiro hubiera tenido oportunidad de pensar en algo más, aquello podía haberse comparado como cuando encontrara por primera vez el emblema del conocimiento, y éste, aceptará a su poseedor.

Entonces todo pasó y cuando la imagen regreso ahí estaba Gennai, cara contra sus rodillas, los brazos apoyados al piso mientras respiraba agitadamente, y su cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta.

Silencio.

Aún forzado y con el rostro sudando, por fin el mayor levantó la vista y dedicó una sonrisa a su acompañante, indicándole que todo se encontraba bien aunque pareciera lo contrario.

–¿Qué…?

–Solamente se han actualizado mis datos –resumió–. Necesito adaptarme a los nuevos parámetros y estaré bien.

Más silencio.

–Koushiro…, de verdad lo estaré.

Y entonces sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo recortó el espacio y le abrazó fuerte apretando los ojos como si así pudiera olvidar ese horror que le inundó al pensarlo desaparecer. En aquel momento su corazón seguía bombeando doloroso y en su pecho permanentemente quedaba ese deseo de jamás perderlo.

–No voy a dejarte.

Y el rostro blanco se escondió entre el hombro rodeado. No entendía cómo es que el otro parecía conocer sus pensamientos, pero en aquel momento lo agradecía infinitamente.

Sin embargo el mayor lo tomó por los hombros y lo alejó, para luego negar con el rostro.

–Nadie irá a ningún lado.

Koushiro se talló los dedos unos con otros como si le picaran y asintió entonces.

-/-

/Tiempo actual/

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y frunció las cejas, realmente no podía hacerlo sin que sonara como no quería él que sonara. Aún no.

Aquello le provocó un vuelco al estómago y le hizo, del puro coraje que sentía al recordar el tema, tomarse el vaso que había sido servido, sin refunfuñar ni nada.

Parte del juego decía que, por cada verdad sería un vaso, por cada reto serían dos los vasos a tomar. Sin embargo por cada retraso para cumplir cualquiera de las dos, cada cierto tiempo se rellenaría el vaso a ingerir.

–Simplemente es complicado, ¿no es suficiente?

Tai, quien había olvidado ya un poco su venganza, parpadeó y le miró ahora más picado por la curiosidad decidiéndose que no sentaría el tema hasta entender. –No.

-/-

/Un año atrás/

Tras el susto pegado y el desastre recogido, ahora Gennai explicaba para que el pelirrojo terminara de entender. No lo decía a voz alzada, pero esa era una cualidad que le gustaba del elegido del conocimiento y en la cual se parecían, siempre curiosos por saber más.

–¿Entonces vuelves a ser joven?

Gennai meditó, era difícil explicarlo.

–Podría decirse que se han actualizado mis datos.

–¿Actualizado? ¿Algo así como una nueva versión?

–La misma versión vieja, pero nueva –y rió. Sin embargo a Koushiro no le pareció gracioso.

–Eso ¿qué significa? ¿Te sucede esto siempre?

Pausa.

Gennai se perdió un rato en sus pensamientos, pareció contar con los dedos y entonces asintió aún algo pensativo.

–No siempre, han sucedido dos veces ya. La primera fue con los antecesores de ustedes. Uhmm, digamos que es necesario que suceda esto para poder seguir con mi deber.

–¿Habrá nuevos problemas en el Digimundo?

Gennai entonces se puso serio y miró fijamente la mesa que había entre los dos, encima seguía el ajedrez, aunque la jugada ya se encontraba deshecha y nuevamente las piezas en su lugar de salida.

–Aunque me gustaría decir que no, sabemos que en algún momento el desequilibrio es inevitable –se rascó la nuca–. Supongo que es parte de que también continúe una evolución necesaria. Pero no puedo decir que sucederá ahora, es solamente algo de rutina, una prevención como si se tratara de un antivirus.

Entonces Koushiro asintió y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

Sin embargo aquel día marcó invisiblemente los días que le continuaron. Koushiro lo meditó una y otra vez durante largos días en el trabajo cayendo en la realidad de que la presencia del protector del digimundo estaba siendo más importante de lo esencialmente necesario. Y es que, no es que no fuera así antes, pero no tan… necesitada.

– Además…

Además quedaba el hecho que el mayor se comportaba un poco más distante como si, como si existiera algo que quisiera decirle pero que no lográndolo con palabras, lo traducía en eso, en excusas donde los sábados y domingos se transformaron sólo sábados, y de sábados a alguno que otro.

-/-

/Tiempo actual/

Lo recordaba con algo de amargura. Alguno de aquellos días en que se había propuesto visitarlo con la esperanza de quizás jugar ajedrez o por lo menos una taza de te, no obtuvo nada. Tocó durante un rato, se obligó a esperar por otro y, ya con el orgullo apaleado, decidió que era tiempo de ceder.

Pero aquel intento de paz duró tan poco…

-/-

/Tres meses atrás/

Koushiro se detuvo al llegar a casa, afuera en las escaleras de la entrada estaba sentado él, le medio sonreía pareciendo contento de verlo (o eso le gustó pensar a él), y traía una mano vendada. Quiso preguntarle inmediatamente qué le había sucedido, pero se mordió la lengua recordándose cómo en un pasado se repitió de _intentarlo una vez más_, de que _no quedara por su parte_.

–Siento aparecerme así, –pausa–… tan repentinamente.

Koushiro dejó su mochila de la universidad en una de las sillas y caminó hacia la cocina, dejando a hervir agua.

Llevaba ya medio año de haber ingresado a la universidad. ¿Carrera? Informática en Redes con maestría en Matemáticas. Cuando sus amigos (los demás digielegidos) supieron de ello, la primera pregunta fue si existía realmente eso. Tras las dudas resueltas y el espanto de todo lo que se requería para cursarla, los demás aplaudieron su decisión de acuerdo en que si había alguien para el puesto, definitivamente sería él.

En fin. Medio año de haber ingresado. Nada defraudado de lo que llevaba. Cuarenta centímetros de altura más, y la cabellera un poco más corta que cuando niño. Todo eso era lo que vivía actualmente.

Husmeó entre los cajones por algo de manzanilla, tomó dos tazas y las llevó a la mesilla.

La casa se encontraba sola. Su padre se encontraba en un viaje de investigación, y su madre probablemente se encontraría de compras, le había comentado algo sobre querer preparar un estofado ahora que regresase su papá.

–Descuida –colocó la taza al frente y, ni bien haberse sentado, acercó un par de bollitos que comprara en el camino–. ¿Todo se ha encontrado bien?

Se formó una pausa.

–Han habido algunos contratiempos –movió los labios en un mohín–. Digimons problemáticos, siempre los hay.

–¿Cómo Myotismon?

Gennai negó rápidamente.

–No, no como él. Pero sí lo suficientemente importantes como para ser tomados en cuenta.

Silencio.

Afuera se escuchó una ambulancia pasar y, justo a su paso, un perro que parecía ser paseado por alguien.

–Kou…

La tetera chilló y el pelirrojo, esperando unos segundos más, decidió ir por ello.

–Espero que te guste –Sirvió y, recordando algo al parecer importante, volvió y colocó una hojita de menta sobre el líquido, antes de volver a tomar asiento.

Gennai sonrió un poco afectado con aquel gesto, le había sorprendido que el pelirrojo recordara cómo le gustaba aquella bebida.

–Siento haberme comportado así estos meses.

Los ojos negros se abrieron con algo de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente la dejó pasar y dejó caer la mirada sobre el líquido. La hojita aún se movía cuando sus manos, alrededor del cuenco, temblaron.

–Son responsa-…

–Siendo lo que fuera, yo… -Éste se rascó la cabeza como si con ello lograra encontrar esas palabras que no lograba-. Escucha Kou, soy sólo un programa, y uno que está diseñado para programar el Digimundo.

Aún con la vista fija en el líquido, esos ojos negros parecieron colocarse algo tristes. Entendía eso, ya lo había pensado. Y aunque él era lógico y lo razonaba todo, había cosas que simplemente no podía controlar sentir.

–Dime algo Gennai –Decidió por fin alzar la vista y fijarla en el otro–, ¿cuál es la razón real de que te encuentres aquí?

El nombrado bebió pausadamente de su taza antes de dejar salir un suspiro cansado y tallarse los ojos, parecía como si no hubiese dormido. Aquello le hizo preguntarse al pelirrojo si éste realmente dormía, o si debía comer o ¡quién sabe!

–Espera… ¿tú duermes?

Pausa.

El aludido le miró sin creerlo y entonces comenzó a reír, pero de esas veces que contagias a alguien y, al mismo tiempo, relajas el ambiente.

No esperaba que alguien le hiciera esa clase de preguntas, ¡era demasiado raro! Pero si de alguien debía esperarlo, tenía que haber imaginado que sería de él.

Ya mucho más relajado negó algo divertido. –Sí, suelo dormir, aunque no me son requeridas tantas horas de sueño. Realmente mi función no es tan diferente a la tuya, solamente que estoy creado a base de datos.

El pelirrojo asintió.

–Koushiro… realmente me agrada tu compañía, pero debo dejar en claro que esto –y señaló a ambos–, es algo complicado –Y no sólo se trataba de que él era un programa, sino que además, diferenciaban extraordinariamente en la edad. Entonces se levantó–. Sólo he venido para pedirte que no por ello dejes de visitar a los digimons en el Inicio –Y sin esperar más, se disculpó y se marchó.

Ni bien pasaran unos segundos, las llaves se escucharon y por la puerta ingresó su madre, venía ataviada de una bolsa llena de verduras que colocó a la mesa antes de abrazar a su hijo y ofrecer algo de cenar.

–Es tarde y preferiría descansar –se excusó, lanzó una mirada por la puerta donde antes desapareciera el mayor, y mejor se marchó a su cuarto.

-/-

/Tiempo actual/

Desde entonces ya no le visitó, tampoco le buscó o intento alguna clase de contacto. Pero lo que sí hizo fue volver a visitar a los Digimons en el Inicio, algo que, inmediatamente tras haber regresado, se había arrepentido de dejar de hacer. Pensaba que bien aquello podía haber estado incomodando a Gennai, pero se había equivocado.

Koushiro se rascó la barbilla y miró una pared intentado conjeturar adecuadamente la oración, para esas alturas ya le costaba un poco hacerla coherente, pero no estaba muy seguro si era por el sueño.

Yamato cayó encima de Tai y de ahí ambos contra el piso, de paso tirando la última botella a la que apenas le quedaba un chorrito.

–¡Tengo sueñooo!

Era obvio para todos que el rubio se encontraba fuera de línea desde hacía rato y aparentemente había elegido a la persona a molestar.

Mimi, quien se talló los ojos, bostezó y optó por levantarse y sacudir su vestido. –¡Mejor veamos películas!

–Bueno, ya que lo mencionan… –Hikari y Takeru se miraron y luego a sus hermanos–, Nos gusta la idea. Mi hermano aún deberá llevar a Yamato a su casa, así que nos unimos a la contienda.

Tai frunció el ceño, quiso rezongar algo sobre que _qué clase de hora era esa para ver una película_, pero Yamato, ganchado a él, volvió a verborrear algo ininteligible.

–Bien Tai, entonces tú lleva a Yamato a su casa –que técnicamente fueron empujados a la sala–, y nosotros te esperamos de regreso. Trae palomitas.

–¡También salsa de soya! –agregó Mimi–. Y ahora que lo pienso, una bebida de fresa también. ¡Gracias~~!

––

–Jajajaja –Yamato casi se cae de los brazos del moreno quien, a regañadientes, lo pegó más contra él y tanteó el pomo con dificultad hasta lograrle dar vuelta. Mínimo le hubieran abierto la puerta.

–Estate quieto…

–Déeebiiiil…

Tai volvió a gruñir sin poder lograr cerrar la puerta y, tras el tercer intento frustrado empujó al rubio contra una esquina del marco y, mientras le sostenía con un brazo presionándolo, cerraba bien.

–¡Auch!– Yamato se movió enojado y se sobó la cabeza mirando a ver qué le había golpeado–. Ten más...

Y ahí estaba eso que tanto el moreno había buscado y que Yamato desconocía. El dichoso muérdago se encontraba por encima de la cabeza del rubio pendiendo de manera casi inocente sobre unas ramitas trabadas en la madera y adornado con un moñito rojo delgado y traslucido.

Esos ojos azules bajaron hasta los castaños y las carcajadas que antes lanzara, se apagaron, al igual que los gruñidos.

-/-

/Una hora después/

Golpearon fuerte la puerta y Gennai, que se encontraba al fondo meditando mientras observaba las estrellas de aquel mundo, giró medio aturdido por tal interrupción y, a prisa, se dirigió a abrir. No entendía qué podría ser tan importante para que a esa hora en que el mundo humano dormía, alguien se dirigiera ahí.

_Koushiro…_

Aquel nombre saltó a su mente y, como invocado, al abrir la puerta, el cuerpo del pelirrojo resbaló de ésta contra él; tuvo que sujetarle bien para que ambos no dieran bruces contra el suelo.

–… ¡y no trajeron la fresa! –balbuceó arrastrando las palabras como si más que pesarle, la lengua se le pegara al paladar seco, que incluso hacía raspar su garganta–. G–ennaai, Tai no regr-ooo.

Intentando levantarle, a lo único que llegó el castaño fue que éste se sujetara mejor a él y, con el peso inerte, ambos por fin terminaran en el piso. Gennai abría sus piernas tipo loto mientras el pelirrojo estaba al centro, arrodillado y aún sujeto a los hombros.

–¿Qué has bebido? –Y quizás él no era un ser humano por completo, o bien que recordase, pero en su registro de programa existía información variada, y por su puesto, incluida la de esa especie. Así que tenía una noción de lo que estaba sucediendo–. Ven, vayamos adentro –y también debería hacer...

–No.

–¿No?

–No.

Silencio.

–Kou… –El mayor intentó despegarle, pero éste negó y, por fin despegando el rostro de donde lo tenía escondido a un hombro del otro, Gennai apreció que estaba rojo, pero no estaba seguro si era por la bebida consumida.

–Estoy harto de aceptar lo que es mejor para mí –dijo por fin, las cejas fruncidas, los ojos brillantes por supiera uno qué–. ¡No quiero ir adentro Gennai! ¡Tampoco quiero que arregles esto! –y se golpeó el pecho como si se señalara todo él–. ¡Y mucho menos quiero que me digas lo que es mejor!

Otro silencio, pero ahora algo incómodo.

En ese inter, aquel hombre que había vivido tanto tiempo en el Digimundo analizó la situación. Entendía que esa clase de sucesos podían ocurrir, después de todo el alcohol era una sustancia que golpeaba la mente humana de manera diferente y nada esperada, pero aunque buscaba una alternativa entre la infinidad de las que hubiera leído, justo ahora no se le ocurría nada.

–¿Entonces qué quieres?

Koushiro frunció la boca y, tras parecer sopesar algo, se acercó hasta unir sus labios a los otros pero Gennai se retiró un poco hacia atrás. Sin embargo el pelirrojo ésta vez no estaba dispuesto a ceder, colocó una mano a la nuca castaña y le volvió a atraer.

–Deseo llamar a todo esto algo. Tener un nombre.

-Kous-…

-Realmente sólo somos datos, tú de un mundo y yo de otro, eso es todo.

Gennai le miró indescifrable y, sonriendo poquito, apenas asintió antes de ser él quien cerrara la distancia para besarle.

Desde aquel día ya estaba cansado de luchar y con cada que pasaba, le extrañaba. Era tiempo de ceder y, por primera vez, modificar su programación a algo más compatible.

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Bueno, realmente espero que te haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o ¡facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
